memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Robin Curtis
|birthplace = New York Mills, New York, USA |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Actress |characters = Ltjg. Saavik Tallera |image2 = Saavik, 2285.jpg |caption2 = ... as Saavik. Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home |image3 = Tallera.jpg |caption3 = ... as Tallera. TNG Gambit, Part I, Gambit, Part II }} Robin Curtis is the actress who replaced Kirstie Alley as Saavik for and . She later portrayed Tallera/ in the seventh season episodes and . She was also offered the role of K'Ehleyr, which eventually went to Suzie Plakson, after Curtis was busy filming another project. In , she recorded an audio commentary for the Star Trek III: The Search for Spock (Special Edition) DVD with Leonard Nimoy, Harve Bennett and Charles Correll. One of her movie costumes was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Personal on the set of "Gambit, Part I".]] Curtis was born in New York Mills, New York. She graduated from the State University of New York at Oswego in 1978 with a degree in communications and theater. She began pursuing an acting career in New York upon graduation and after spending two summers performing at the Springside Inn Dinner Theater in Auburn. She signed with an agent after appearing in the stage musical City Suite, made her television debut in a commercial for Oil of Olay, and moved to Los Angeles to further her career two years later. Curtis retired from acting in 1999 and moved to Cincinnati, Ohio, where she was married. She took graduate classes at the University of Cincinnati in the Criminal Justice Department and was active in a number of causes and organizations, including Planned Parenthood. In 2003, she moved to Cazenovia, New York. Upon arrival, she obtained a real estate sales license and has worked successfully as a residential real estate agent since 2004. She made a brief return to acting, debuting her one-woman show, Not My Bra, You Don't! – The Sexual Odyssey of a Forty-Nine Year Old Woman, in 2005. She also continues to make occasional appearances at ''Star Trek'' conventions. Career Film Curtis made her film debut in the 1981 horror drama Ghost Story. In this film, Curtis portrayed Rea Dedham, while actress Breon Gorman played her sister, Nellie. The film's cast also included Alice Krige and Craig Wasson. After playing Saavik in Star Trek III and Star Trek IV, Curtis appeared in a number of low-budget independent films. She had a supporting role in the 1993 comedy Hexed, which also featured Laura Banks. This was followed by three films in 1994: Hostile Intentions with Christopher Darga; The Unborn II with Darryl Henriques; and Babyfever with Felecia M. Bell and Lynnda Ferguson. Curtis next played Major Marin in the action film Bloodfist VI: Ground Zero, in which Bert Remsen also appeared. The following years, she worked with Jonathan Banks on the science fiction thriller Dark Breed. She also co-starred with Ed Begley, Jr., Clint Howard, William Newman, and Don Stark in the critically-panned family comedy Santa with Muscles. Her subsequent film credits have included Scorpio One (with George Murdock), Recoil (with Thomas Kopache), and Making Contact (with JD Cullum, Gregory Itzin, and Mitch Ryan). Her last film before she retired from acting was the 1999 independent comedy The Sex Monster. Television During the 1980s, Curtis has co-starred or guest-starred on such television series as The Equalizer (starring Robert Lansing and Keith Szarabajka, in an episode with Mark Margolis, Robert O'Reilly, and Saul Rubinek), Scarecrow and Mrs. King (with Wren T. Brown), and Airwolf (with Michele Scarabelli). She also appeared as photographer Kate Connelly in two episodes of the action series MacGyver, during which time she worked with John Anderson, Teri Hatcher, Bruce McGill, Gregory Sierra, and director Cliff Bole. In addition, she reunited with her Star Trek III co-star, John Larroquette, for a January 1989 episode of Night Court, on which Larroquette was a regular. Curtis portrayed Jacqueline Kennedy in the 1987 made-for-TV movie LBJ: The Early Years. Jack Blessing, Bruce Gray, Anne Haney, Jerry Hardin, and Ian Wolfe had roles in this production, as well. In 1988, Curtis made an appearance in the TV movie Shootdown, along with Molly Hagan and Jennifer Savidge. Curtis worked with Hagan again in an episode of Herman's Head four years later. In 1994, Curtis appeared on the popular science fiction series Babylon 5, playing Ambassador Kalika in the show's ninth episode, "Deathwalker". https://makeupview.co/optic-nerve-makeup-studio/ Andreas Katsulas, Bill Mumy, and Julie Caitlin Brown were regulars on this series. The following year, Curtis guest-starred on another science fiction series, Space: Above and Beyond, along with Lanei Chapman and Tucker Smallwood. Curtis, Cindy Katz, Nicolas Surovy, and Barbara Alyn Woods were directed by Vincent McEveety for a 1996 episode of Murder, She Wrote. Curtis made her last television appearance on the drama series 7th Heaven, which starred fellow ''Star Trek'' film performers Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks. External links * The Official Robin Curtis Website * * * * * de:Robin Curtis es:Robin Curtis pl:Robin Curtis Category:Performers Category:Film performers Category:TNG performers